


A Promise of Forever

by svgurl410



Category: Smallville
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Het, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-28
Updated: 2009-04-28
Packaged: 2017-11-13 19:00:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/506675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/svgurl410/pseuds/svgurl410
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Clark and Lois's wedding day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Promise of Forever

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** Characters belong to DC Comics  
>  **A/N:** For my [](http://theechochorus.livejournal.com/profile)[**theechochorus**](http://theechochorus.livejournal.com/) [table](http://svgurl.livejournal.com/150285.html), prompt: 'forever'.

“Could I have everyone’s attention please?” At the sound, all the guests turned to the tall blond man, who was standing and holding a champagne glass. Once he was certain he had their attention, Oliver Queen grinned. “Now, as the best man, I have a right to make a speech and you are all obligated to listen.” The guests at the reception laughed and Oliver’s grin widened.

Ollie turned briefly to glance at the reason that all the people were celebrating. Clark Kent and Lois Lane-Kent just smiled at him and Ollie couldn’t resist smiling back.

“I know a lot of you were surprised when Clark and Lois got together,” he continued, addressing the crowd. “But I wasn’t. In fact, I have to say I saw their chemistry way back when they insisted it didn’t exist and I’d like to take this moment to say … I told you so,” he finished, directing the last comment towards the newlyweds. He winked and paused when the crowd laughed again.

“But in all seriousness, I can’t imagine a couple more perfect for one another than Lois and Clark,” Oliver said sincerely. “I’m honored to call them my two best friends and I’m so glad that they found each other. I wish them all the happiness in the world.” Raising his glass, he finished, “To Lois and Clark.”

“To Lois and Clark,” the crowd echoed, raising their own glasses.

He clicked glasses with a few people before taking his seat at the table once more. Glancing at his newly married friends, he took a sip. Yes, this was their destiny.

After there were a couple more speeches, including Chloe, who was Lois’s maid of honor, they all settled down to eat.

Soon enough though, the bride and groom were called to the floor to share their first dance. Everyone was watching the happy couple but Clark and Lois only had eyes for each other.

For Clark Kent, this was a dream come true. He couldn’t believe that he was married to the woman he loved. As they swayed to the music, he prayed that it wasn’t some dream … because if it was, he never wanted to wake up.

“Is it wrong that I’m still expecting something to go wrong?” Lois murmured, so only he could hear her. “I’m half wondering if there will be some tragedy and you’ll have to leave to go save the day.”

“You’re not the only one,” Clark confessed softly. “We got married in _Smallville_ and everything went smoothly. But unless the world is ending, I’m not leaving your side.”

“Oh, Smallville,” Lois teased, “Are we slacking on our saving the day duties?”

“It’s our wedding day,” Clark responded, “The world can wait.” Before she could respond, he captured her lips, effectively silencing her.

His job may be dangerous but he’d never leave her side permanently unless he had to. It was a promise he made her and it was one he intended to keep.

Forever and always.


End file.
